half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Cooperative Testing Courses
The Cooperative Testing Courses are Testing Tracks in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center used for Cooperative Testing Initiatives. Spread across different parts of the facility and connected to the Hub, the Cooperative Testing Courses make up the co-op part of Portal 2. Overview GLaDOS has made so that the last map of each series is set outside the testing area, so that she can have ATLAS and P-body put each time an old Laserdisc in a player, revealing data only useful to her. The main purpose of these tests is to have the robots acquire human traits so that the camera placed at the entrance to the Extended Relaxation Annex (or human vault) is fooled by thinking the robots are humans, thus clearing the access to the vault, and giving GLaDOS access to thousands of fresh human Test Subjects. Calibration Course Set in the modern facility, it serves as introducing Test Subjects to the basics of testing. GLaDOS explains how to use the ping tool and Test Subjects are asked to choose their favorite animal in a table of 9, including a horse, a deer, a rooster, an elephant, a wolf, a moose, a baboon, a porcupine, and a rhinoceros, as well as their favorite element in a periodic table of 9 elements taken from columns 11 to 13, including copper, zinc, gallium, silver, cadmium, indium, gold, mercury, and thallium. Gallery File:Coop animals.png|Animal shapes used for calibration. File:Coop periodic table.png|Periodic table used for calibration. Testing Courses Team Building Set in the modern facility, it involves testing with most of the Aperture technology, and serves as getting Test Subjects to get used to co-operative testing. The last map is set in Turret Manufacturing. Test Chamber 01 Test Chamber 02 Test Chamber 03 Test Chamber 04 Test Chamber 05 Test Chamber 06 Turret Manufacturing Mass and Velocity Set in the modern facility. The last map is set somewhere in the salt mine. Test Chamber 01 Test Chamber 02 Test Chamber 03 Test Chamber 04 Test Chamber 05 Test Chamber 06 Test Chamber 07 Test Chamber 08 Salt mine Hard-Light Surfaces Set in the old facility, it tests the Hard Light Bridge. The last map is set in a Hard Light Bridge factory. Test Chamber 01 Test Chamber 02 Test Chamber 03 Test Chamber 04 Test Chamber 05 Test Chamber 06 Test Chamber 07 Test Chamber 08 Hard Light Bridge factory Excursion Funnels Set in the modern facility, it tests the Excursion Funnel. The last map is set again in Turret Manufacturing. Test Chamber 01 Test Chamber 02 Test Chamber 03 Test Chamber 04 Test Chamber 05 Test Chamber 06 Test Chamber 07 Test Chamber 08 Test Chamber 09 Turret Manufacturing Mobility Gels Set in the Co-op Test Shaft in the Enrichment Shaft series, and leading to the Extended Relaxation Annex, it tests the Mobility Gels (Repulsion and Propulsion only). Test Chamber 01 Test Chamber 02 Test Chamber 03 Test Chamber 04 Test Chamber 05 Test Chamber 06 Test Chamber 07 Test Chamber 08 Extended Relaxation Annex Art Therapy Set in the modern facility, it combines all the testing elements from the previous courses in Co-op mode, also adding Conversion Gel. The last testing chamber takes you to an old central computer. Behind the scenes The game files reveal there originally were four courses: "Mind the Gap", "Fly Me To The Portal", "Splatter House", and "Hall of Lasers".Portal 2 game files List of appearances *''Portal 2'' References Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations Category:Portal 2 Category:Testing Tracks